Deck the Hell
Deck the Hell is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 23th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Seashore Rouge. Plot Previously, Nadia had successfully tracked down Krampus in Langfield that the toy maker Sanford Clarkson was looking for charity. Abraham told Fatiha that he still remembered about his father, Samuel Fowler, who did not return for Christmas before his death since he was 20s. Chief MacLeod sent Fatiha and the player to the Glittering Stars Palace, Sanford's last visit. To the horror, they found Sanford with his heart implanted by ice spear. The five people were labelled as suspects: Cody Dickens (writer), Leopold Kaufman (film director), Eva Hamill-Fowler (film editor), Fred Walker (bar owner), and Shannen Clarkson (Sanford's cousin and Santa Girl actress). While searching for evidences, Fatiha finds the broken security camera and the picture of Adam and his ex-wife Eva, who's run away from him. Then Krampus attacks her and attempt to prevent her screaming by choking her, but the player kick him out the palace restroom. Mid-investigation, despite Fatiha and the player's efforts, Abraham ended up knowing about the murder when Melvin told him about it. Things got worse as Shannen Clarkson, Sanford's cousin, became a suspect. Shannen was shown to be possessive of Eva's daughter, Jamie. Despite this, she turned up innocent when Fatiha and the player found film editor Eva Hamill-Fowler, Jamie's mother, guilty of the murder. Eva revealing herself to be one of Krampus' henchmen as Santa Cordia. Eva said that she was going through a three-year trial to acquire the right to custody of her daughter Jamie from her husband Adam. When she discovered that Adam had married Sanford to her daughter and steal Jocelyn's death certificate, she wanted to get Jamie back from that fat Santa Claus by all means possible. In impulse, she implant Sanford with ice spear and torn Jocelyn's photos apart in order to getting away from police. She also said that Krampus ordered Paul Campbell to kill her sister Jocelyn due to racial reasons against black men. During the trial, Heather told Judge Pereira that Eva escaped during her transfer to the court. During Ghost of Christmas Past (5/6), the team looked for Eva at the palace. They found her handcuffs, which (per Nadia) were cut by Shannen Clarkson. Shannen said that she released Eva from her handcuffs because she ordered her and because she was scared of Krampus. Shannen also stated that Eva wanted her to fetch her something from the cabaret bedroom, and then was arrested for helping Eva kill her cousin Sanford. In the bedroom, they found Eva's wallet with a picture of her ex-husband and daughter which proved that she was in the Riverback Museums. Adam Fowler said that his daughter Jamie ran away after her mother arrested. Abraham and the player found Jamie with Cody Dickens, who was keeping her safe. Meanwhile, Chief MacLeod required the team to talk to Leopold Kaufman who claimed that Elvira Rochon was terrorized. Abraham and the player found Adam's camera that suggested that children might have been kidnapped by Krampus. After Fred had helped Hilda and Hisao delivering people's smiles and Fatiha agreeing to talk to Raymond about the day he tried to kill Chief MacLeod, Nadia said that Eva was escaped to St. Jose Town. The cops moves to the town to confront Eva and ends Krampus' nightmarish Christmas once and for all. Summary Victim *'Sanford Clarkson' Murder Weapon *'Ice Spear' Killer *'Eva Hamill-Fowler' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks hot toddy. *The suspect wears a scarf. *The suspect takes throat lozenge. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks hot toddy. *The suspect takes throat lozenge. *The suspect's blood type is AB-. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks hot toddy. *The suspect wears a scarf. *The suspect takes throat lozenge. *The suspect has green eyes. *The suspect's blood type is AB-. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks hot toddy. *The suspect wears a scarf. *The suspect takes throat lozenge. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks hot toddy. *The suspect wears a scarf. *The suspect's blood type is AB-. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks hot toddy. *The killer wears a scarf. *The killer takes throat lozenge. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer's blood type is AB-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Ghost of Christmas Past (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases of Seashore Rouge Category:Copyrighted Images